Wasteland
The Wasteland is an upcoming world that will be released soon, though we do not know much about it quite yet. Geologically, it appears to be an irradiated crater-island, surrounded on all sides by water and a jagged border of upturned sediment at the rim, along with another ring in the interior of the crater. What We Know There are three confirmed species of dragons so far, one (the dilophosaurus-esque dragon) currently completed, the other has been separated and imported into Roblox but has not been rigged and animated yet, and the third does not have a concept yet. One dragon will not come out until a week from now, but the other will not come for a while, according to Ery. The third was not mentioned during this sentence, so I have no idea what to say about that. The Wasteland will be unlocked through a quest involving multiple steps that you have to take within a 24 hour period. After 24 hours, your progress on the quest will be reset, though you can always try again if you did not unlock it in time. # One task will be to kill toxic mobs (these mobs will be able to spawn anywhere in any world). They will drop 1-3 "toxic crystals" (item name subject to change) and you will be required to collect 250 of this item. # The toxic boss mob will spawn every 5-10 minutes if the world currently doesn't have one spawned in, and you have to kill this boss independently as you will be the only one only to be able to affect it on your client. If you kill this boss, it will drop 1-2 toxic waste. You will need 20 pieces of toxic waste, plus the 250 toxic crystals, to unlock the Wasteland. When the egg spawns within the Wasteland, you will know when it does. Like the Halloween egg, the skybox and fog will shift, indicating that the egg has spawned. Another thing to note is that breeding the Wasteland dragons will require a SACRIFICE of a choice Toxic element dragon. Note: It says "donating" in the official February update document, but you know it's basically sacrificing dragons. Don't deny it. d o n a t e t h e c h I l d r e n "'''Nobody: The wiki of DA: what you seek lies in front of you, as does what you fear, in order to enter the new map you must first lose the one that you love, a soul for a soul"''' - Ex_Behemoth#3806 on Discord, 2020 Currently Known Dragons * Radidon (Radioactive/Predator Dragon) * Toxic/Mantis/Dilophasaurus (Wasteland Dragon) Map + Miscellaneous Gallery 20200205 222058.png|A leaked preview of the Wasteland map. Toxic mobs.png|An example of the toxic mobs you would find throughout the worlds. Predator Dragon Gallery 20200205_222224.jpg| The first concept art for the second Wasteland dragon, which Ery leaked during a stream. 1b228fa367c267deecd9388b72b9f4c9.png Wasteland1.png Wasteland3.png Wasteland2.png Mantis/Dilo Dragon Gallery 922429003c276b4dd41c27a7d8da15dc.png Screen Shot 2020-02-05 at 6.15.12 PM.png Category:Worlds Category:Unreleased